heroesawakeningfandomcom-20200215-history
2010-10-03 - Catseye Adopts a Ted
There aren't many ways for a cat to sneak into this famous Gym complex, but it's enough for a high window to be left ajar, a door left unattended for a moment as it slowly swings shut after a person just left, and there's an open invitation to a feline friend. This particular one has a unique lavender fur, looking well groomed, and at the moment she's curiously sneaking towards the ring positioned at the center of the big room, leaping upwards and balancing herself over a top red rope. The boxing ring is raised in the middle of the room, but it is nothing compared to a feline's expert leaping skills. Three red ropes, with four metal posts covered in foam to prevent accidents. Currently, Ted is standing there in his plain gray sweats, red padded things on his hands. He moves them about, getting one of his pupils to punch at them. He moves one square padded hand to smack his pupil aside the head. "Don't leave yourself open!" They keep going at it, moving quickly and about the boxing ring. Two others are watching, one of them having left the door open too long, giving you a chance to enter. After a little while though, the one that has been here and watching points toward you, "Grant, there's a cat in here!" *WACK* The pupil suddenly pales, "Mr. Grant, I...I didn't mean to hit you!" But Ted just shakes his head, "It's fine, I shouldn't have left myself open like that." That incident will be gossiped for a while to come, that Ted was too busy looking at a cat and got punched one good. The lavender cat seems rather curious about the action in the ring, walking along the top rope while studying Ted's exchange with his student. Reaching the metal post at the corner of the ring, Catseye sits on her haunches and peers into the ring, her head moving little by little as she follows the action, her tail curling around her as she sits there. Catseye doesn't seem concerned at the student pointing at her, there's a show to enjoy in the middle of the ring, and she's watching just as the other pupils are. "What you going to do with it Grant?" Ted scowls, "I don't know. It's likely a stray, don't see a collar...and why is it purple anyway?" He calls for a pause of practice in the ring and moves closer to you for a look, but is careful not to get too close to scare you. "Ya, its purple alright." A pupil then asks, "A mutie cat?" Ted scowls, "I hate that term, don't use it. It's just...different." "Sorry Grant," the same pupil says apologetically. They all know he is meta-human because of when he was a famed boxer and the old pics compared to what he looks like now. Catseye tenses a bit as Ted approaches, arching her back and bringing her paws close together as she stretches to make herself appear higher, her golden eyes lock on Ted's eyes. She's not too sure what to make of this man of impressive stature as he approaches, but until he makes a first move, she remains relatively frozen on the post, just making eye contact and preparing for action if she deems it necessary. Catseye does seem to register the term mutie cat as she glowers in the direction of the student who has just been reprimanded. The pupil watcher that wasn't yelled at and the one in the ring are now talking quietly, joking around. The one in the ring asks, "You going to keep a purple pet Grant?" Grant snorts, "Why do I want to keep a cat?" He has one in his closet, known as 'Wildcat'. He grunts, "I'm about to do something stupid," he grumbles. "Don't touch the feline boys." He then steps away and slips between the ropes to head toward one of the corner doors. A set of stairs is revealed and he heads upstairs. It takes him a little bit to return. In the meantime, the kids wander off to do their own thing, lift weights, talk, hit a punching back and so on. This gives Catseye a few to wander and explore if she wishes. Catseye shifts her gaze right back on Grant when he moves again, and for her part, almost as if she could tell what Grant demanded of his students, the cat leaps down to the ring floor and starts to edge closer to the student, as if daring him to touch her. When she sees the students going about their business, she soon tires of the game, and starts to explore the strange machines about the room, batting and pouncing at some of them, eventually finding herself in an awkward position of hanging from the bar by her claws digging into the cushion for the grasping around one edge. "Meeeow," she cries out, dangling a bit as she refuses to let go. That is when Ted returns, with a bowl of tuna fish. He gives a curse when he sees you, "What are you boys doing?" One of them quirk up, "Watching and laughing, I mean...obeying you!" "Damn boys." And he stalks over toward you, to actually catch you about your stomach if you don't pull yourself up in time to lift you up and set you quickly to the ground hopefully before he gets clawed. His lightening reflexes should hopefully help in this. Catseye meows softly as Grant approaches her, but when his touch is gentle she remains calm and lets him set her on the ground. Taking a moment to stretch, she looks up a bit more curiously at Grant, picking on his remarkable reflexes, she edges closer and then leaps up to work her way to perch on Grant's broad shoulder. If he allows it, he may hear an almost distinct whisper saying, "he cat too?" "Oww...claws....," and of course the pupils are laughing at him. Ted holds the bowl up to his shoulder and you to get a whiff of tuna fish. He stiffens when he hears the whisper and grumbles, "Great, now I'm going crazy. I see purple cats and they talk to me." There may or may not have been a follow up on that whisper, but it is hard to tell, because Catseye's full attention is fully delved into the bowl of tuna fish offered to her, and soon while balancing on Grant's shoulder, she reaches with her head into the bowl to start nibbling to her heart's content. Ted turns his head to watch you and sighs. "Why am I such a sucker for the felines?" He then turns his head the other way and yells at his pupils to get back to work and practice their rounds. "Lazy bums," he grumbles. Old grump definitely, but apparently a heart of gold when taking care of stray cats. Catseye has no idea why Ted is being nice to her, there has been people now and then who has been nice, just as there has been people who have been cruel. For the most part, the majority of people tend to ignore her when she's around. But tuna, that is a rare reward and she enjoys every tiny bit until she eventually licks the bowl clean. Once done, Catseye turns to look at Ted and again, that voice as she whispers in his ear, "she see how he move, he cat? That why nice to her?" A sharp breath is drawn in. "Dear lord, you really are talking!" He glances about, as if to ask you to talk in front of the others so he knows he isn't crazy but...no. Better not. Instead he tells the boys, "Taking the bowl upstairs, don't make a mess and keep practicing. I catch you slacking, and I'll pound you!" Yes, real nice, warm and fuzzy. NOT! But Ted then starts to head for the steps and upstairs, so he can talk to you without feeling like a moron in front of others. Though he at least whispers on the way, "Give me a moment and we can talk." Catseye listens intently, wondering why Grant is all awkward about answering a simple question, but once he acknowledges he needs a moment and she seems to earn a free ride out of it, she's content to just rest across his shoulder and let him carry her around. Her tail brushing against his back as it sways about lazily. ---- New York City - Grant's Gym - Second Floor Apartment A covered private staircase leads up to the private, second floor apartment above Grant's Gym. The apartment has two bedrooms, and a little less than average sized kitchen. The living room is large with a huge flat screen television, wide couch and even a lazy boy. Along the back wall are some bookcases, and a number of old photos are scattered about. Some are photos from Ted's days of glory in the ring, others are of him and his fellow troopers during World War II, there are also more recent ones of Ted with some of his trainees that went into professional boxing and more. The walls are full of old photos, most black and white and the more recent ones in color. The spare bedroom just has an old fashioned cot on it, and an old empty wooden dresser and closet. The main bedroom has a king sized bed, two dressers, a closet and two wooden chests which hold old memories. The kitchen has been modernized over the years, and has a nook with a small table for four. A set of windows looking out to the city's streets surround the semi-circular nook. Finally, there is a full-sized bathroom with a separate shower and bath. The bath is done in blue and white tile, as is the kitchen. The living room and bedrooms have wooden floors, with a few throw rugs put in proper places. Though the fridge may be filled with beer, this is still a home. ---- Ted moves up the stairs with surprising agility and silence. He opens the top door as well and enters the second floor apartment. After closing the door, he heads to the sink to drop off the bowl. "Want umm..something to drink kitty?" Talk about awkward. He is talking to a cat! "Oh, and I"m not a cat. Sometimes dress up like one." Alright, he falls silent after that. That just sounds wrong. He raises a hand to face plant. "Ignore that last part." Why the heck did he choose to be a cat when he dressed up as a superhero again? He is sure he had a valid reason back in the day. Catseye looks awfully amused by Ted's awkwardness and what he shares, and then asks to unshare, for her part she leaps to the counter when he puts the bowl in the sink and looks over towards the fridge, "milk?" Catseye asks, testing her fortune on the day, it has been pretty incredible thus far. "No worry, Bigstrong, Catseye sometime dress human..." she almost appears to be smiling mischievously when she says that part. "Sure, milk." He gets down another bowl, and goes to the fridge to get some milk for you. He pours a decent amount for you to drink before putting the carton back in the fridge. "Wait, dress human?" Maybe he doesn't want to know. "Perhaps I shouldn't ask," he grumbles to himself. "Yes, dress human," Catseye insists, crouching down low on the counter, as if prepared to pounce at the ever elusive milk should it presents itself, but the sound of doubt in Ted's voice makes her want to illustrate her capability, and so she leaps off the counter but when she lands, it's not on four but on two feet. Actually, she has morphed mid-air into what looks to be a teenaged girl, no more than 15 years old, with the only difference from a normal human being slitted feline eyes, pointy ears, a fuzzy tail, and that lavender hair just like the color of her fur was. Standing there awkwardly, as if not too used to wearing this form or standing on two legs, she waves her hand in a childishly enthusiastic manner, "Sharon say hello to him." And then a priceless moment happens. Ted screams, "Ah!" And jumps. He can't help it, there is a girl in his apartment! Least she is clothed, no warrants for arrest coming his way. He sighs and smacks his forehead. "Right, a...metahuman. Just an unusual one." That's a nice way to put it. "You milk...would you rather have it in a glass now?" So practical! It is all he can really do, especially when he lowers his large hand and starts staring at your lavender locks and kitten ears. The old man's mind just broke a little. "Ahhh..." Sharon mocks Ted's startled cry, as if amused by the fact she could scare such a big and strong looking man. She shakes her head when he calls her a metahuman, and instead offers "she is a cat," apparently referring to herself. The question catches Sharon unawares, as she cocks her head sideways, nearly pressing her ear to her shoulder, as she peers inquisitively at Ted, "g-l-a-s-s-s-s-s?" She tries to repeat what is seemingly an unfamiliar word for her. "Fine, fine, metacat." Is there even such a thing? Who knows. But Ted goes to get a glass out, and lifts the bowl, carefully and steadily pouring the milk into the glass. "You will drink from this. I'll show you, alright?" He pulls out another glass and puts water in it. He then lifts it to his mouth, before turning sideways to show you how to take a drink from a glass. "See?" Awkward, but Ted does what is needed doing, and that is all there is to it. Sharon Smith looks intently at Ted, wondering why he is pouring the milk from the nice bowl into that unwieldy smallish thing he refers to as 'glass'. Observing his demonstration of how one must use this glass object, she nods, "she see," she then reaches for the glass with the milk, "now Sharon try? Yes?" She waits for approval, and if she gets it, she'll promptly tip the glass and though she'll get a few droplets into her mouth, almost all of the milk would go down directly over her chin, down her cutesy pretty shirt, and whatever doesn't soak up there, further down her skirt, shoes, and lastly the floor of Ted's kitchen. Strangely enough, instead of thinking she did anything wrong, Sharon just pouts and drops the glass, "glasssssss stupid, it not work, make Sharon all wet. Sharon no like." "Yes, yes, try." He expects a mess though, but hey, the girl needs to learn right? Alright, that is a lot of mes. He sighs, "You need to seal your lower lip against the bottom of the glass, so it doesn't spill out and drink slowly." He needs to think about these directions before rather than after. "Alright umm...let me get a dry shirt for you. Great, I have to go to the laundry mat...maybe I can just rinse your clothes out girly." He shakes his head. It's like having a baby around. "I need to get you a sippy cup." He moves into his bedroom and soon comes out with an over-sized t-shirt, and a pair of draw string shorts. Good luck trying to wear them. "The bathroom is there, go ahead and change, and I'll rinse out your clothes kid. And we will find another solution." "Glass make Sharon wet, she not like," Sharon insists on telling Ted how much she is displeased with the glass for making her all wet. She doesn't much like the feeling and is constantly fidgeting in discomfort right now. Most of what Ted is saying right now seems to be words Sharon is unfamiliar with, because she just looks at him with a silly smile but no inkling of comprehension on her visage. "Sippy cup?" She giggles, the name apparently amusing to her as she starts repeating, "sippy, sippy, sippy, sippy, sippy..." likely not knowing what it means, but the ringing of that sounds make her giggle repeatedly. Looking at the direction Ted points at for denoting the bathroom, Sharon nods, "bathroom," she repeats and then when asked to go change she simply takes off her milk soaked garments right then and there in front of Ted, thinking nothing of it, as she reaches to put on the shirt, as expected, swimming in it, and the shorts just keep dropping down to her ankles so eventually she leaves them there, pointing down and muttering, "these broke, need fixy up." "Ah! Blind!" Yes, of course he is, he covered his eyes so darn fast. It doesn't matter that you are a kid, you are FEMALE! "Alright, rule number one. No traumatized me by stripping. You may be a kid and not have anything I'm interested in, but you are still a female and it's wrong." Moral lesson number one. He then starts to move around you and push at your back toward the bathroom, "That way, and you will put these clothes on once you close the door behind you where I cannot see you. Tug the strings on the shorts to tighten them and if you need them tied afterwards I will help." Ted is groaning to himself. Luckily he didn't see anything, but nor does he want too! "Blind? But Sharon know Bigstrong see!" Sharon is rather confused by how suddenly Ted would be stricken with blindness. Rules, now there's a foreign concept for a girl who grew up with cats, never having had human parents to teach her discpline or educate her in the manner humans often are. "No traumatize strippy?" Sharon is blinking in confusion, none of the word making any sense to her, but as Ted looks highly disturbed she reassures him with, "Bigstrong say Sharon change, yes? Sharon do. Why Bigstrong so strange?" Crossing her arms over that far too big shirt, Sharon snorts and insists, "Sharon no female! Sharon say to Bigstrong, she is cat!" Unsure of what is transpiring, Sharon nevertheless allows Ted to push her towards the bathroom, as she understands he doesn't mean to harm her. There is one problem, she does have the draw string shorts at her ankles, and after a few pushes she trips and falls, crying out, "owwww! Bigstrong make Sharon fall down! It hurt!" "Right, no traumatize strippy. Absolutely right. And you are a female cat, and when dressed as a human you have female human parts." He groans, red to the ears. "I can't believe I'm explaining this to a kid," he grumbles. "Sharon! You were to wait till you get /inside/ the bathroom before..never mind." Deep breath, deep breath! He finally removes his hand from his eyes. Good, the shirt prevents anything indecent from being shown, he's safe. He gets down on one knee and lifts the shorts tucking the t-shirt into them before he tightens the string and makes a bow. "There, problem solved. Now on, when you have to change here, go inside the bathroom and close the door, then take off your clothes and put clean clothes on. Then you can leave the bathroom, alright?" Step-by-step directions here! At least he is assuming you have female human parts, he didn't look to double check...he wants to hit his head against a wall right now repeatedly. "Sharon is all confuse! Bigstrong talking very many, and she not know what he say, it all silly talk!" Sharon complains now that she starts feeling a bit stressed by Ted's discomfort, coupled with the fact she's wet from the milk she spilled on herself trying to use the glass, and utterly unamused by the fact she got tripped by the shorts at her ankles and Ted's attempts to usher her towards the bathroom. The shirt is indeed so much oversized for Sharon, that it serves well to cover her thoroughly so there's no danger of any unintentional peeking at the well established female human body she is currently wearing over her cat form. As Ted helps Sharon by putting the shorts on for her, solving the tricky string part, she gets back on her feet and sniffles quietly, feeling as if she's being scolded without reason. "Sharon is good! Very good!" She at least listened to the thorough explanation, and nodded with each word, so maybe she did understand what Ted expects from her when he tells her to go change. She does look incredibly silly right now, a huge shirt tucked into the over-sized shorts kept in place by the string so neatly tied in place. At least she's not aware enough of fashion to be bothered by it. "Bigstrong make Sharon clothes all dry? Yes?" "Yes...very good." Ted sighs. "And umm...no crying either, not unless something really bad happens." He frowns, then sighs. "Yes, I'll rinse the milk out then hang them to dry." He then reaches out to awkwardly pat your head. "There, there." He is very much out of his element. "There, there. And I'll get you more milk and teach you better." Sharon Smith still sniffles a bit but tries to calm down as Ted extends a comforting gesture of patting her head, to which she reacts surprisingly or not so surprisingly, like a cat. Her eyes shift to just very narrowly open and she pushes her head into the patting hand, emitting a soft purring sound. With the renewed promise of milk, Sharon finally stops her sniffling, and with eyes wide open again, she has a smile on her face as she asks, "please no stupid glass! Sharon want milk inside Shaorn, not on Sharon!" Ted can't help it, he bursts into rough laughter. "Alright, until I get a sippy cup," as if already expecting a return visit. Poor Ted, already twisted about this little girl's finger. He moves to pour her some milk in a bowl and sets it on the counter. "There you go. Let me wash out your clothes." He goes to pick them up and do just that, actually grabbing some laundry detergent too for some hand washing as he wants to make sure to get all the milk out. Sour milk is bad. Sharon Smith doesn't seem to understand right now that Ted was trying to teach her how to properly drink for her own good, mainly because the experiment got her all wet and miserable, but she's far too eager to have some milk and Ted's relenting just makes her like him all the more. He is probably up there in the top 5 list of nicest people in Sharon's mind. "Yay!!" Sharon cheers at the prospect of getting some milk in a proper reasonable manner, and not in some silly glass that only makes people wet. With the milk bowl set on the counter, Sharon walks up to the counter, and then sinks her face inside the bowl as she starts lapping up the milk in a familiar manner. It doesn't seem like she cares much for what form she's wearing, she tends to rely on tried and tested ways of getting things done. Ted sighs and turns away to get those clothes clean. Watching you lap a bowl just isn't his thing, "Some mentor I am," he says with a grumble. Ah, he will try again later, in stages. Hopefully that will work. The water runs in the bath tub and he starts to clean your clothes and wring them out. He is pretty effective at this, having done it off and on through his many, many years. Sharon Smith is quite content having her milk in a way she can actually enjoy it, only when she reaches the very bottom does it become too difficult to lap does she shift back to her cat form, standing on the counter and getting the very last of the milk. It takes a good ten minutes before Ted is hanging the clothes over the shower rod, draping the stuff on either side of the glass shadow door before opening the bathroom window and flipping on the fan in the bathroom to generate more air flow to try and dry them out a little faster. He closes the bathroom door to prevent the muggy weather from getting too badly to the rest of the apartment. "Do you feel better now..umm...," she's a cat again. "Sharon?" Catseye yawns once she's done licking the bowl clean of any traces of milk, standing on the counter and looking at Ted when he comes back into the kitchen area. "She is better, name also Catseye...Sharon name for smoothskins," she explains how she adopted a name that humans could understand, and then she leaps off the counter, announcing, "Catseye sleepy now," and just like that without another extra word, she moves about Ted's house in search for a bed or something soft enough to settle in for sleep, not even asking if he's cool with her sleeping over. "Right, Catseye." This is going to take some getting used to. Ted really hopes he isn't crazy, and goes to peek into the bathroom again. Clothes are really there, and he closes the bathroom door once again before walking back toward you. There is a wide couch and a lazy boy. There is also a cot in the spare bedroom, and a king sized bed in his bedroom. He eyes you warily, wandering after you as if wondering what you are up to. Catseye makes short stops to appraise the couch, the lazy boy, but eventually the spaciousness of the king sized bed wins and she curls up on it and looks about ready to fall asleep. She doesn't ask for permission, nor consider to sleep on the edge to give Ted enough room should he like to sleep as well, rather she curls up right at the center, looking quite comfortable. "Hey!" A pause, then a grumble. "I guess I'll sleep on the cot." What a wuss! But Ted is just looking at the cute kitten and...he wants to curse at himself! "Some big bad boxer I am," he grumbles to himself. Category:Logs